The Hatred of Competitions
by akiza50
Summary: It's almost winter, and by now, Aki Izayoi's heart is setted for someone. When a mysterious girl appears, Aki finds herself convinced into something bad. And she suddenly disappeared. Yusei tries his best to find her, what if he doesn't? Yusei x Aki
1. Prolouge

* * *

**Chapter One  
Aki Izayoi's POV**

* * *

I hate the sun, I admit it, I hate it. I hate it so much, I wish I was dead. Still, sometimes I like it, on dreadful rainy days. I hate the sun when it is shining so hard and I love it when it rains. It was the same thing with rain, I hate rain when it's pouring outside but I LOVE it when the sun is out.

Yet, I wasn't satisfied easily.

But today was the last and final day of summer. And there was nothing to stop it. _Nothing. _So starting for now, I'm starting to wonder, how will I ever be able to stand the coldness around me?

The air would be misty every morning and fog would surround the trees and everything outside. And by the time I wake up everyday, my body would be cold, very cold, nothing but cold.

Interrupting my own thoughts, I feet shuffled up toward the concrete bench and I sat down, staring into space with my last moment of sun. Next time to this is a whole new world. Just like how I am. I can be in a good mood when the time comes, when I feel like I'm in a bad mood, I feel wicked.

That's what I feel like today. Mean and bitter, too bad I can't find someone to be mean to. Of course, there's always some sort of freak around the street, still, they're not good enough.

Not that I'd care in the world. Even so that Yusei cured me from acting wicked, there's still some wickedness in me. Yet, that was true.

Still, I try my best to not go overboard.

"Aki Izayoi, Aki Izayoi," I turned around, hating whoever was talking. I don't like people who say my name over and over, that's just...pathetic, at least that's how I descibe it. Or I guess that was the best way.

There was a teenage girl who had black hair washing down her shoulders. She had eyes that are colored like the ocean blue, they manage to gleam in the sun. But surely, I don't envy her. There's nothing good in too girly-girl.

But anyways, the girl's dark aqua hair was curled up to an end, she smiled slyly as if to say _I'm prettier than you._ And yet, I hated her for that. I hate people who seemed to be so sly. Just like her.

Her dark blue eyes matched her aqua hair and thus, she was so mean looking, cute but mean. That was rarely of what I'd seen. But she was so different from all those weird popular girls who look so good and acted so dang mean, with their weird squinty eyes staring at random people they don't even know.

That's what the dumb people do.

And maybe that girl is a dumb one. She's annoying, maybe she doesn't know her limits.

"What, are you scared?" she challenged, smirking.

I raised my eye-brows. Okay....she acts like Jack, the Jack Atlas whom is so-called "king." At least until Yusei took over. That was so much for sure. And she acts all "smug."

"Move." I was so intimated for her, she and her aqua hair, she and her deep ocean blue eyes. She and her butt-hole.

"Really?" she sounded surprise for a second, then dropped her sly voice to a snort. The smile had disappear from her face, and the meanness had started.

I ignored her, pushing her arm away and then walking away.

So annoying.....I tucked my magenta colored hair before my ears and turned around again.

She wasn't there. Good thing.

Weird girl.

* * *

**A/N: **=D Sorry for not coming on here for days! School is starting to soak to my brain, lol. So sorry D: I think I lost my touch.....lolz. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter, this is sort of like a prologue.

Please review!~


	2. Knife

**Chapter 3  
Aki's POV**

I carefully gripped the knife, almost careful about not cutting my finger. So far, I got hurt about two times, one time on the index finger and that other on the back of my thumb. I winced at the thought of that. It was painful, with several drops of blood dripping in process. I had ignored that before, trying my best to stop the pain and the blood from flowing.

Now I was being very careful with it, not evening touching the blade. I was sweating nearly with the pressure. Through all this time, I was actually concentrating on Yusei Fudo. The guy that I knew for almost a year now. He is pretty much still like the first day I met him. With that yellow mark on the side of his face. He was still the same Yusei. Those purple-blue eyes, glancing innocently at me. His hands would most likely to be gripping on his red Duel-Runner, keeping his slightly fast speed.

To be honest, he took more time with his Duel-Runner than with Mikage, Jack and I. We were what you called his closest friends. Maybe not Mikage but me and Jack.

I haven't seen Yusei and his raven crow-like hair lately. He seems to be buried under something strong lately. That was sort of different for him. Buried under all the mess of all the trouble. His dark blue eyes had also been so troubled these days. The strong dark light, shining into the lamp from the table. I never actually had admitted that I asked him, though, I never bothered to. I don't like it when people push into my business and neither I knew Yusei would like that.

He's a little more quiet than others that I know. Maybe, he actually _likes_ to be quiet. That, was what I rarely see of people.

I through the tool in my hand to the counter and sighed. This was one of the most weirdest days of my life. I didn't remember the rest of the days that were bad. Maybe because I'd never really had a true bad day.

I never really did consider myself as one of those people who make such a big deal out of bad days. If I do have one, like now for instance, I wouldn't really care, due to the training for when I was the Black Rose Witch. Besides, most of my days back then was hell anyways.

I placed the utensil down, slowly placing my hand onto the counter. The house was a mess like aways, with Mikage at work. She was like our servant almost, picking up stuff that either Jack or Yusei or I threw on the ground. But we always tried our best to be nice to her, just to be even between all of us. And she liked that. Of us being nice to her, I mean.

But whenever she's at work, everything is a mess. And since she isn't going to come home until 10'oh clock, I was in-charge of dinner. I didn't really have a choice to say no, because Mikage knew Jack wouldn't promise to make dinner and Yusei, like I said before, would seem like he's stuck to his duel-runner. And that leaves me.

It had always occur it to Mikage that I am a woman and that _I _should do the chores, laundry and all that. Even so, I'd never really done anything. So this was my punishment.

_Clonk! _Something suddenly fell. I wasn't so sure what had fell, but it made a crashing noise. I also didn't know who had done that. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe something fell by itself, due to the at the mere end of a table.

I looked around. I didn't do that. I was positive. So who done it? It could have been an accident, but somehow I knew it just wasn't an accident.... I raised my eye-brows.

I walked swiftly to the other living room, which was about 30 feet away. I turned around at the curve, ready to pick up any broken pieces of glass.

Being cautious, I found myself sigh with relief. No one was there, which mean no one broke in. That was good. I didn't know what I would do if someone broke in the house.

Then I bent down, holding my breath to make sure I don't hurt myself with the glass.

Suddenly, something hit me. An object. It attacked my head, and the next thing I knew, I was falling deep asleep into a terrible nightmare that never seemed to end.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, this is an long update. It actually took me awhile to finish this, though it seemed like I could finish this in a half-hour, lol. Believe it or not, it took me a week. Meanwhile, sorry for this long update. I promise I'll update A LOT faster._

_Thanks! Please review!!!_


End file.
